


Relic arrival

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [133]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus has a discussion with his team, about the arriving artifact.





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has a discussion with his team, about the arriving artifact.


	2. Behave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet reminds their troublemaker.


	3. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen would rather not remember....


	4. Relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery relic has arrived!


End file.
